Game Over
by Cyara
Summary: DISCONTINUED.She had buried herself in the fun of games, in order to avoid the stress & cruelty of reality. Making a wish out of anger to be free of her duties and be happy. She stumbles upon a world where her little crush might become something more.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Another fic I have started… I know it's crazy! I haven't even finished Bittersweet yet! But this fic wanted to come out… READ AND ENJOY!!!

****

Game Over

Prologue

She pressed on the keys with different combinations, steering the joystick left, right, up and down. Her eyes always focused on the screen in front of her, the intensity in them never wavering. The noise all around her befell on deaf ears.

She tapped furiously on the red and blue buttons, the joystick being tilted left and right hard, that one may think they would break off. Blue eyes gleamed a darkly, not liking what was happening to her player.

Two bright crimson, blinking words flashed before her eyes. Out of fury she screamed, aggravated and slammed her hands on the board.

" What is this?!" she screamed, pointing at the screen," How the hell did I loose?!"

She brushed her right shoulder, trying to get rid of the annoying tapping that was done on it. Resting her forehead against the screen she sighed, and breathed deeply, trying to rid herself of the anger that was flowing through her system.

The noise all around her once again were blocked from entering her ears and having them process in her head. She was not yet ready to face reality.

Closing her eyes she embraced the peace handed to her by her mind. A lone face appeared in her head. It was the face of the new 'crush' if you may call it that. His life was filled with mystery, even to him. He was given hardships that anyone been exposed to such thing would break down and give up, crying. But he didn't, no matter how cruel life was to him. He lived on to protect the ones who were weak and held on to his kind nature.

' Whoever created him... sure made an incredible person...' she thought,' if only I could meet hi... I surely need some pointers...'

She winced in pain when her head was slapped with a heavy hand, making her head throb, mostly on the side. She looked behind her and was greeted with dark, heated orbs.

" What was that for?!" she shouted, holding on to her head with one hand.

" That was for ignoring me and forgetting about the meeting!" the girl exclaimed, drawing a finger to stab the blonde on the shoulder, with.

The blonde just glared at the angry pyres and shot up from her chair, marching pass the raven-haired beauty. She heard the protesting yells from her supposed friend.

" WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" she heard the girl she left behind ask.

Turning her head around, looking at the girl behind her, she glared, her blue eyes for once loosing their sweetness.

" What does it look like Rei? I am going to the meeting," she said casually. Turning her head around her golden locks flowing over her shoulder and she started to walk again. The aggravated shouts from the pyres caused a smirk of triumph graced the blondes face.

*~*

A high-pitched beep rang in her ears. She grumbled some incoherent words and turned over on her bed, pulling her pillow over her head. Covering her ears from the beep.

" ODANGO ATAMA!!! Where the HELL are you?!" came a very familiar voice. Terrible noises and explosions could be heard in the background. Screams from the other member of her group heard over the noise.

The girl on the bed quickly jumped out under the blankets. She was tired, she was unhappy, but she couldn't leave her friends in danger, even though they haven't been really good friends at all.

Climbing out of her open window, the teenage blonde jumped off the roof and ran out of her yard, dashing towards the direction of the park. She grabbed hold of the locket in her pocket and raised it in the air, while running.

" MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!!!" she exclaimed. A light powder pink light surrounded the girl. Once the glow surrounding the girl disappeared, a teenager wearing a sailor suit with a short skirt, wearing knee high boots and gloves that almost covered the whole entire arm stood there. Angel wings were on her back and an upturned crescent moon rested on her head.

She opened her eyes and started running again towards the park, that was now just around the corner. She heard the screams much clearer now. She now felt the explosions, for the ground shook.

' I'm coming!' she thought as she sped up. She skidded around the corner, making a sharp turn and was greeted by the site of the girls and tuxedo mask, fighting a gruesome monster. All of them bleeding.

" Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!!!" the blonde beauty of a warrior exclaimed.

The monster had turned to look at the short-skirted girl. Surprise was written all over its distorted face. Seeing the attack speeding at him, the monster didn't even get to scream or blink before it had exploded.

Ashes formed on the ground where the monster stood. Silence befell the atmosphere. Tearing her gaze from the pile of dust on the ground she looked on towards her fellow scouts.

" YOU!" came the harsh tone of her fellow scouts known as mars.

" What took you so long?!" came the voice of the sailor scout of Jupiter.

A girl in a sailor scout suit with blonde hair and red bow on her head, known as Venus looked at her with anger in her eyes. In her arms the sailor scout of Mercury laid.

" Were you waiting for us to die first?!" Venus demanded, propping Mercury up in her arms.

The girl who destroyed the monster received a slap her head was whipped to the right. Her left cheek stung, and was beginning to turn red. She turned her head slowly to the side, her eyes half closed. Trying to stop the tears from rolling out.

" What is wrong with you Eternal Sailor Moon?" a manly voice laced with venom announced.

A laugh erupted; breaking the tension that had befell in the area they were at. Everyone around her looked at her with question, rimmed with anger.

" What are you laughing at?" Mars asked.

The laugh immediately halted, and cold blue eyes were revealed to them. Stopping them from saying anything they were to say.

" Mars, Mars, Mars..." Eternal Sailor Moon said: " There is nothing wrong with me..."

A snort was heard from the blonde beauty and heiress of the title of Aphrodite.

Steel eyes quickly averted its sight towards the sailor scout of love. Glaring at the blonde, shutting her up.

" Nothing WRONG with you?!" came Jupiter's voice.

" EVERYTHING you DO is wrong Moon!!" Mars exclaimed.

" YOU aren't fit to hold the title of Sailor Moon! You aren't fit to be leader at ALL!" came tuxedo masks answer.

" YOU are a mistake MOON!! You aren't fit to be a PRINCESS!!" Mars exclaimed: " You're not fit to rule Crystal Tokyo a---"

" Well I don't care about Crystal Tokyo!" Moon interrupted, her voice filled with hatred," I don't want to be Sailor Moon! I never wanted to be a princess! I don't want to be queen!!"

" Well that sure makes things easier for us.." came Tuxedo masks reply.

Moon looked at the dark haired man make his way towards Venus who was smirking. Victory written all over her face.

" I won," Venus announced before she tilted her head up to kiss tuxedo mask.

" You can have him Mina! I don't care anymore! I'm through!!! I have had enough! I save you guys and all you could do is complain how I was late!!" Moon announced. Turning around she de-transformed and walked away from the sailor scouts.

" Come back here!!" Jupiter exclaimed," We're not done with you!!"

Looking at them over her shoulder she looked at them," Well I'm done with you guys! And I won't bother you anymore... I'm through... No more Odango Atama being late and risking your lives... No more Serena..."

Hearing no reply from them she started walking some more. Leaving the park, leaving the only friends that she had. She glared darkly remembering that she had given up her best friend Molly for them!

*~*

Serena climbed in her window, closing the window behind her she walked over to her TV and turned it on. She felt eyes on her and she looked behind her to find Luna staring at her, eyes asking a silent question.

" Were anyone hurt?" the cat asked.

" The monster got hurt," Serena answered.

" I'm talking about the sailor scouts Serena!" Luna exclaimed.

" They are fine!" Serena answered.

" That's not what I heard from them," Luna retorted.

Serena looked at the cat in the eyes: " If you knew the answer why did you have to ask?"

" I wanted you to learn something Serena!" Luna exclaimed," You are constantly late, you never take anything seriously except for the games you constantly play! Games aren't your life! Being sailor moon is!!!"

Serena just ignored Luna and turned her play station on.

" You are a complete failure!" Luna exclaimed. Now the comment did not fall on deaf ears. Luna watched as Serena stopped what she was doing and slowly turned her head towards her. Luna was taken aback at the expression that was on her princess' face.

" Out," Serena whispered.

Luna didn't move.

" Out!" Serena whispered, venom evident in her voice.

Luna got on her paws and marched out the room, leaving the princess of the moon, also known as Serena in the room.

Serena looked at the game in playing in front of her, in the screen of her television and smiled. She was finally getting to do something she loves to do.

She looked around and reached over to the brooch that lay on the floor beside her. Taking it in her hands she looked at it and all the harsh things life had presented her with immediately rushed back to her.

" Never knew being a princess could be such a curse..." she looked at the crystal inside the brooch before she laid it down on the floor, in front of her and took the controller in her hands.

Tilting the joystick down she tilted it back up and clicked on it. ' A new game...' she smiled at the thought of playing the game all over again, this time she'll do a little change.

' If only life could be like this,' Serena thought,' being able to go back to the beginning to correct the mistakes and choose the alternate choices.'

" I wish there didn't have to be a sailor moon, I just wanted to be happy... I just wanted to be normal," Serena whispered, tears rolling down her eyes. She looked up at the screen of her tv. She looked at it strangely and two crimson words flashed before the screen.

" Game Over? I just started a game..." Serena said, suddenly she felt like a weight on her shoulder has been lifted, looking down she saw the brooch holding her crystal glow a faint light.

" Huh?" was the only thing spoken before Serena fainted and fell on the ground. The TV screen flashed the words ' Continue' and ' New Game'. The white arrow scrolled down to 'New Game' and clicked it.

Serena's body was gone, and the room was redecorated. There were no more bunny and moon wallpapers on the wall. The bed was no longer there and so were the TV and the vanity. Everything that would give a clue that there was a teenage girl living in the room, in the house, or in the world, was gone.

There is no such person as Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, or the princess of the moon.

AN: So what do you guys think? Review!!! I wanna know what you guys think of this fic!


	2. Past and Dreams

Disclaimer: Same thing as always… I _do not_ own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Hey… I am finally updating it. I was looking at the reviews, and then it caught my attention. I needed to write a chapter. I made you guys wait too long. Really long. Like months long. So here it is. I hope you would like it. ENJOY!

****

Game Over

Chapter One: Past and Dreams

__

" Odin." a voice called out from behind him. It echoed through out the bare, gloomy room that was known as his bedroom. Said boy turned around and met eye to eye with the man he was told to call father. He didn't give a verbal reply, he just stared at the man who stood in front of the open door.

" Get ready, we are leaving soon." That was all the man had said, before he turned to leave. Leaving the boy once again alone.

The doors closed behind him, and Odin looked at the closed door. He was in darkness again. The only light in his room was provided only by the slit under the door, that brought in the light from the hall. The man that he called 'father' gave him the name Odin. It was the man's name too. He had to give him a name to pull off their plan. No his plan. Which the senior had said would commence shortly.

The task was simple and, though the man never said so, was going to be dangerous. Their mission was to assassinate Heero Yuy. It seems to be an easy job, you just have to kill one man. But Heero Yuy is no ordinary man. He is the leader of all the colonies in outer space. Before you get to face him, you would have to go through a barricade of soldiers, that job alone may cause your life, before you can take away your prey. Then there are the Alliance and the OZ faction.

Odin got up from where he sat, walking around the dark room with grace and coordination. Though there was barely anything to dodge in the room. The only thing occupying the room other than him were a few clothes, a bag, a futon he slept in and an extra pair of shoes. With a flick of the wrist the florescent lights came to life, bathing the room with its glow.

He got on the floor and with his body being held up only by his feet and hands that were spread apart, he started moving in the way he was taught. The time was nearing. He needed to get ready.

*~*

__

The alarm clock rang. Shaking the sleeping figure under the covers awake from her beautiful slumber. She groaned her protest. A slender hand slipped out of the covers, leaving its warmth, to put a stop on the ruckus that was caused by the metal instrument that ticked and rang. Once the small hand pushed the magic button, that put a stop to the noise, she let out an appreciated sigh.

Back to sleep.

" Serena! Honey wake up!" came a distant voice from outside.

Said girl groaned. " No!"

" Serena!" The voice was coming closer and the girl in the bed frowned. The familiar sound of the door opening reached her ears, and the noise outside the door hit her in the face, and her mothers words were much clearer. " Serena you will be late if you don't wake up now!"

Serena made a noise of protest. " Mom! Let me sleep some more!"

The comfort that was given by her fluffy warm covers, was ripped away from her by her mother, who was now looking at her with an annoyed look. " Serena!"

" Okay! okay!" Serena gave in as she sleepily sat up on her bed. " I'm going to get ready now."

" Good." her mother said as she made her way out of the room. She turned to look at Serena once more to see if she was going to do what she had said. And once she saw her daughter step out of the bed she closed the door behind her, after saying that breakfast was ready for her downstairs.

Serena glimpsed at the door with half closed eyes and seeing that her mother had left, she moved back into her warm bed. Giving out a delighted noise as she pulled the covers back over her and tusked herself in deeper in the warmth of her bed. Sleep only a few seconds away from her.

*~*

__

Everything was on fire. The bomb that his 'father' had set had exploded, as expected, and had blocked the soldiers and the gun fires that were after them. His father ran down the hall. Odin Jr. didn't think it was safe to do that, but didn't say anything to the man. He was his teacher after all. He was the one that taught him how to fight and deal with the dangerous gadgets. The older man knew what he was doing and all he has to do was follow him.

The older man turned the corner, without even checking if there was any danger. Odin should have just followed him. Should have just kept going and trusted the man that was older and wiser than him. But he hesitated. Seeing that the coast was clear, he scolded himself a little in his mind. He shouldn't have doubted his elder's knowledge. He knew more than him. He should have followed him instead of his own instinct.

His father was a great distance 'father' than himself. Odin ran to catch up, as fast as his little legs could take him. This time he didn't stop to check when his mentor turned the corners and he was to follow.

A bag was thrown at him over the shoulders of the older man. He caught it with ease as he kept running.

" Plant them." The man running in front of him shouted out.

Odin stopped in his and made his way towards the walls. Opening the bag in his hand, taking out a bomb from inside it, and attaching it on the wall. He repeated the process, as he ran a good distance away from the first one. He ran fast towards the corner he had seen the older man disappear into. A gun shot was heard and he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his teacher sprawled on the floor, blood slowly oozing from underneath him. He turned to him, holding out his hand telling him to stop. But Odin didn't pay attention.

He slowly made his way towards his 'father'. He looked down at the man as he kneeled beside his bleeding body. He was glaring at him. He heard a familiar noise from his right and Odin looked up and saw the man that had shot his teacher.

" I guess you'll have to go down with him too." The man said, pointing his gun at him. Before the man could shoot at him, Odin had taken out his own gun and shot the man square in the chest. Right through the heart. Just like what Odin Sr. had taught him.

More soldiers were coming down the hall the man had come from. Odin looked down at his dying 'father' and then towards the incoming soldiers. He looked in the bag and saw the last bomb. He learned from his 'father' to always complete a mission. And he would do it. Throwing the bomb towards the incoming soldiers, and with his right hand he held out the detonator and pressed the red button.

He didn't like failing to complete a mans dying wish.

*~*

__

Serena strolled down the sidewalk. Well more like ran down the sidewalk. She was late and she was going to end up with a detention with Mr. Haruna. Worst of all she didn't get to have a decent breakfast.

She turned a corner and stopped in her tracks, hearing a wail from beyond the open gates. Serena walked through the gate and heard the cry more clearly. It wasn't of a distressed, in trouble child. It was more like an SOS help of a…cat, followed by laughs of what seemed to be from boys.

She looked to her right and spotted exactly what she had in mind. Two boys were hounding a black cat. She went over towards them.

" Let that cat go!" Serena said, eyeing the two boys angrily.

" Mind your own business you hag!" one of the boys shouted at her, sticking his tongue out.

She was late, she was going to get in trouble, like detention, and worst of all she didn't have breakfast. So when somebody calls her a hag, on top of all the crap she was getting thrown at, she was inspected to blow up at some point. And that was towards the little boy. Well boys.

" I'M NOT A HAG!" Serena growled, towering over the two frightened boys. " Now GET lost, and leave the poor cat ALONE!"

The boys did as they were told and a satisfied smile graced her lips. She dusted her hands together in front of her. A meow reached her ears and she looked down at the black cat, that was staring at her. She crouched down and petted the cat on its head.

" Well, those boys wont be bothering you anymore." Serena smiled. She looked at the cat and finally noticed the band aid that was on its forehead. " Oh you poor thing. Were you hurt?"

The cat meowed and started pawing on its head, as if trying to get rid of the band aid. Serena noticing its failing attempt to rid itself of the band aid, she offered her service and started to peel the band aid off. As she slowly peeled it off, the cat's forehead was starting to glow. Filled with curiosity, Serena quickly peeled the band aid off, and was presented with a crescent moon on the cat's forehead.

" What th--"

A distant bell rang. A very familiar bell rang.

Serena's eyes widened and she was instantly up on her feet, running out through the gates and down the path that led to her school. The cat and the glowing crescent moon and her questions about it thrown to the back of her mind. There was certainly no time for thinking of such things when there were more important things to concentrate on. Like getting to school, and not end up being too late.

*~*

__

Odin walked down the sidewalk of an unfamiliar road. He was alone now. No more mission and no more guardian. The base had exploded, killing off the soldiers and destroying the base they were at, along with his 'father'. And he had barely made it out alive from the battle field he was at. Escaping only when he had shot a mobile suit with a bazooka he had luckily got a hold of.

He stumbled a little and Odin leaned on a wall. The blast and the explosion he had to go through was a little much for him. And his ears were slightly ringing from the earlier blast of the bazooka. But he couldn't give up now. He had to get out of this place, try to find something to do. And he won't find it if he would just sit around.

Pushing himself in an upright position, Odin started walking. To where? Who knows. But he knew that it would be somewhere he was suppose to be.

" You there!"

Odin turned towards the caller, and met eye to eye with an old man, sitting against the walls of an alley. He was a weird looking man, wearing a white lab coat, eyes covered by strange glasses of some sort and what was supposed to be a hand was a mechanical claw instead.

" I like your eyes." The man said as he made a move to stand up. Succeeding with only a single attempt and with ease. Impressive for a person like him. He was certainly no ordinary old man.

Odin's hand twitched. His gun? It was not with him. It was back at the base. Why was he afraid anyway? This man posed no threat.

" Would you like to work for me?" The man asked as he stood in front of him.

Odin looked at the man. Work? This man was offering him work. Was he suppose to go with him now? There was no where else he could go. This man may show him where he was suppose to be. Or at least busy him during his time of searching for that place. He gave the man a nod. Showing his agreement.

" Good." The man said beaming at him.

This man was going to show him the way.

*~*

__

" Mars Fire Surround!" Flame erupted from the woman in a red sailor suit. The flames started to fly towards a creature which certainly was not originally from the planet which she called Earth.

" Mercury Aqua Illusion!" A blast of water came straight towards the second inhuman creature that stood on the opposite side of the first one, which was currently engulfed in flame.

" What are you waiting for Sailor Moon!" the raven head exclaimed. " Moon dust him already!"

" Right!" Sailor Moon got into position to attack. She froze in her spot when she noticed the monster started charging at her. She freaked and screamed out her fear.

" Venus Love Chain Encircle!" A blonde came out from the tree tops and landed in front of her, the monster bound by the golden chain, and currently struggling with it on the ground.

" Thanks Venus!" Sailor Moon thanked as she got up on her feet once more.

" Go on Serena! Moon dust him!" Sailor Moon nodded and got on her fighting position once more. A wand in her hand.

" Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon turned the wand towards the demons and a bright light erupted from the wand, heading towards the monsters. Once the light died down, the monsters were gone. " Yes!" Sailor Moon cheered. " VICTORY!"

She heard snorts coming from behind her and she turned to look at four girls giving her a look that wasn't so pleased. " What?"

The group just turned around and started walking away. She tried to get them to come back, but they just ignored her. Leaving her standing alone in the park. ' What was wrong?' she wondered as she stared at the girls disappearing backs. They were her friends and they were just leaving her like that. Ignoring her. It hurt.

*~*

" Boy."

Shaken from his thoughts, the teen turned around, from where he stood facing the magnificent piece of work in front of him, to gaze at an aging man.

" Are you ready?"

The teenager nodded. He had trained since he was a kid for this day. Of course he was ready.

" You know your mission?"

Heero looked at the man, stared his straight in the eye. He didn't need words to tell the man that his question was stupid. The man in front of him, which had become his mentor and guardian ever since the day his previous guardian had died, chuckled at him.

" Stupid me," The man said, walking slowly towards him. " Well go on and board Wing. You will be leaving once you are aboard it and ready for take off."

The young man walked towards the stairs, climbing it and as he reached the top, opened the hatch of Wing, and entered the machine that the scientist had made. Known as a Gundam, but named Wing.

He got his suit on, and took hold of the helmet that was hid behind the chair, on the side. Before he placed the helmet on and make a move to close the hatch, a voice called out to him. He turned his eyes to the old man.

" You're name will be Heero. Heero Yuy."

He looked at the man for a moment. Why give him such a name? The name of the leader of the colonies. The name of a great man. Why that name? After moments of just staring and not finding an answer to his thoughts, he just nodded and placed his helmet on. He need not to ask questions. All he had to do was follow his orders. As always.

The hatch closed with a hiss. Heero Yuy looked at the screen in front of him. He typed in a couple of keys and shifted the joystick. He had a mission. And that was to annihilate. Annihilate anyone that was standing in the colonies way to freedom. As the doors opened, and the blue and green sphere appeared in his line of view, Heero pushed forward the joystick. He wasn't going to fail.

*~*

__

She was running. Creatures were after her and she was all alone in facing them. Where were the others? Where was Mars? Venus? Mercury? Jupiter? Tuxedo Mask?

' Where were they?!' She screamed in her mind as she ran mindlessly through the woods of the park. Trying to escape the monsters that she knew was hot in her tracks, hearing them rustling behind her. She ran faster when she started to feel the sickening heat of its breath on her back.

" Aah!" She screamed as she a root that jutted out from the ground caught her foot, tripping her. She pushed herself up and when she tried to get on her feet, her left leg buckled under her making her fall. She winced and looked at her foot, it must have been twisted.

Everything around her quieted down. There was no noise that signaled to her that the monster running after her was around. The ground had stopped vibrating too, that was caused by the monster. She looked around her surroundings. She couldn't see father than the trees that had surrounded her.

Was she safe now? Had she lost him?

Heavy breathing was heard behind her and hot breath blew on the nape of her neck. She stiffened from her sitting position on the dirt ground. She turned slowly and gulped at the sight of the monster, staring at her with red eyes.

" Hello." It had said, before she could scream a slimy hand shot out from its abdomen and grasped her neck, cutting off her breathing.

" Serena!" It growled as it drew her onto her feet. " Serena…"

She opened her mouth as she tried to breath, but all she could do was weakly scream, as she tried to pull away the hand that squeezed on her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the pressure on her neck heighten.

" Serena!"

" Serena!"

" Relena!"

Her eyes shot open and small, fragile hands instantly went around her neck. 'It was just a dream' she reflected as she tried to calm her breathing.

" Relena…" At the sound of her name she looked up and gazed up at her father. " Are you alright?"

" Yea…" Relena whispered as she sat up on her bed. " It was just a nightmare."

Her father brushed away a stray of sandy blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear. " Well that must have been some nightmare… You were screaming."

She blushed a little in embarrassment, she saw something move from the corner of her eyes and she looked over and finally noticed the body guards. She blushed some more. " Oh…"

Her bed leveled once more once her father stood up. " I'm just glad the scream was caused by a nightmare instead of some attacker."

Relena nodded. " Sorry." Her father looked at her curiously, wondering why she was saying sorry. " Well for waking you guys and having you all worry about me for nothing."

Her father shook his head in amusement, and smiled at her. " Don't be sorry dear, you done nothing wrong."

Relena nodded her head in understanding.

" Well," Her father looked at the watch on his wrist. " It's almost time that we leave for earth, you go on get ready alright?"

" Okay." Relena said as she slipped out of her bed. The guards followed her father out of her hotel suite, leaving her alone in the room. Her hands slowly went up around her neck. That was some odd dream. She had never had a dream like that before. And it felt so… real. Like some distant memory. She shook her head at the ridiculous idea.

" Yea right," She mouthed as she trotted off towards the bathroom.

AN: Chapter 1 done. ^_^ happy? What did you guys think? Were you confused? Well if you are, listen to what I say:

The ones in italics about Odin was Heero's flashback of his past. The italics about Serena was Relena's dream. And if you are wondering why Relena is dreaming about Serena. It's because--you have to find out in the next chapter.

One more thing!

It has been a while since I have read the manga that was about Heero being a kid and raised by Odin. So that is why it may not have gone the way it had in the manga. Cause I really don't remember well the events that had taken place in the manga about Heero with Odin. So sorry about that.

Now that that's said, you out of the confusion now? Anyway, tell me what you think. REVIEW!


End file.
